


The rise of Sweet Pirates

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Strawhat Pirates get a suprise of their lifetime, as the new force emerges on the seas: The Sweet Pirates, and they are comprised of familiar faces.....very familiar faces.





	1. Sweet pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Sweet pirates

Chopper saw it first through the binoculars. A ship was gaining on them, fast. And standing on the prowl of the ship was none other than.....

"Guys, it's her!"

The other members of Strawhat Pirates gathered on deck, and Chopper handed the binoculars to Sanji, without a word.

"Big sis....." Sanji trailed off upon looking "But why is big sis, here, and on that ship no less? Germa don't have anything to do with me anymore, do they?"

"I don't think she is here on behalf of Germa, Sanji-kun." Robin gave her crewmate a warm smile "Look closer."

And Sanji did. Surrounding Reiju were three former members of Big Mom Pirates, his bride included. That crew had been disbanded since the death of their matriarch. So why were three of its members together, and more importantly, why was his big sis with them?"

He would have his answers when the ship approached, so he waited for it to do so. And when it did, Reiju and Pudding switched ships, while the other two - whom Sanji recognized as Katakuri and Brulee - stood vigil.

"Hello, little brother." Reiju smiled a warm smile "Pudding and I.....we came to say goodbye one last time."

"What's going on, Reiju?" Sanji demanded

"Vinsmoke family is dead, and so is the Charlotte family. Those of us who wanted something more from life came together and decided to bury our pasts for good and start over as Sweet Pirates." Reiju explained "Your Captain said that the Pirate King is the freest man in the world, as are his crewmates, and so we'll challenge you for that very freedom when the time comes."

"But who is your Captain?"

"That would be me." a voice came from the other ship.

Sanji looked. Brulee had gotten closer to Katakuri, who wore a Captain's hat on his head.

"Oh shit....." thought Sanji

"I ain't gonna go easy on you just because we're related, little brother." Reiju remarked "And only those who really wish to live can counteract Pink Butterfly's arsenal of poisons. We'll test you. If you are truly ready to vie for the crown, then you will fight and defeat us Sweet Pirates."

"Let's meet again at Raftel." Sanji's eyes twinkled in delight

"At Raftel." Reiju agreed, sealing their pledge

"Beware, we will try to snatch Nico Robin at some point too." Pudding added "So be prepared for that as well."

Having said that, Reiju and Pudding rejoined the Sweet Pirates and they sailed away.


	2. Enemy within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Princess and Mochi Man face off against Black Hole Rookie

"So who is our next target?" Katakuri asked casually

"That would be Blackbeard. He has the highest potential to ruin our encounter at Raftel." Reiju fiddled with some sort of machinery "Plus, I have a beef with him, as he is responsible for the suffering of two out of three men that my little brother respected."

_  
"Who is the person who left the most vivid impression on you?" Reiju asked_

_"Only three men managed to get my respect up until now." Sanji took a puff from his cigarette "The first is Zeff, my adoptive father. The second - naturally - is Luffy. The third, is the strongest man I have ever met, yet also the one who lived a charmed life."_

_"Lived?" Reiju prodded_

_"That's right. He is no longer among us. You probably read about his death in the newspaper." Sanji turned away "His name was Ace, and Captain loved him very much, and so did we, by extension."_

_Sanji tried to appear indifferent, but Reiju could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes._

_"Such is the course of life. Good people die more often than not." Reiju said_

_"I know." Sanji remembered his mother's death  
___

____

-x-

"You are Katakuri of Sweet Pirates." Blackbeard mused "What brings you here?"

"I've come to ask you a question, actually." Katakuri bared his fangs "Cake or death?"

"I'd prefer cake." Blackbeard grinned

"You heard him, Reiju." Katakuri turned to his crewmate "Give him cake."

"Yes, give me cake!" Blackbeard eyed her hungrily

Reiju approached him with a covered plate

"This is a coveted delicacy, originated in the Vinsmoke family!" Reiju beamed "We treated many distinguished politicians with it, including Big Mom!"

She removed the lid, revealing a mass of purple substance that moved.

"Wha......?"

And then she smashed all of it into Blackbeard's face, some of it getting into his mouth. 

A layer of mochi spread around his body like a cocoon, pinning his arms to his sides, preventing him from absorbing the poison with his ability.

"The Poison Princess and the Mochi Man claim yet another victory." Reiju smirked, as she and Katakuri high-fived each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you cannot convince me that the rest of the Strawhats didn't feel sad upon hearing news of Ace's death


End file.
